Lull me too sleep with'
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: He had a longtime ago accepted the fact that he still loved Masamune, but he wasn't quite ready to give Masamune what he wanted. But the closer he got, the more he would show and give him.


Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is _not_ and will never be my property. *sobs*

**The story is in: **Normal**. The poem is with:** Underline. **The thoughts are with:** _Italic._

_First lemon ever and only second fan fiction!_

* * *

><p>In apartment 1201, Ritsu had had a very hard day and when it was finally time for him to call it a day and go to sleep, he couldn't. He decided to go make himself a nice cup of tea, since he thought that tea usually helps a person to relax. He went into the kitchen and decided to heat some water on the stove. He started thinking about his work, his family and of course (because how could that person NOT get into his thoughts)?... <em>Masamune<em>. He knew that Masamune was still up, since he saw that Masamune took more panels home with him than usual, that also made Ritsu think; '_Why haven't i gotten Mutou-Sensei panels yet'_!

In apartment 1202, Masamune had been staying up till 01.34 to finish a couple of panels, send by Mutou-Sensei. Originally it was Ritsu's panels to do, but Masamune had noticed how stressed and worn out, Ritsu had been lately and he couldn't bring himself to put more pressure onto Ritsu. Of course Ritsu had no idea that the panels had already been send. Masamune was brought out of his maudlin musings, when he heard noise from the apartment besides his; _Ritsu's_.

Lull me too sleep with your fingers.

"AW! Holy shit!" Ritsu yelled in pain and shock. Ritsu had spilled the warm water, (that was meant to be his tea) down his hand, because he was to much into his own thoughts. He run over to the sink and turned on the cold water. The water on his hand burned. Got it burned badly! He felt the tears forming in his eyes. Ritsu had never been a little baby, when it came to hurting himself, but this just burned like hell! He was again brought out of his thoughts, when he heard someone knocking on his door.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

"Onodera are you okay"? Oh god! It was Takano-san! Not Saga-Sempai nor Masamune; Ritsu had always been a very formal person and preferred to use others surnames, instead of there first names, _hell_! He even called his parents with titles! Ritsu ran over to the door and opened it, he was met by a confused looking Masamune.

"Hey Onodera what's wrong? I was doing some draft work and suddenly I heard yelling and swearing from your apartment, are you okay"? Ritsu was a little surprised by the concerned sound in Masamune's voice.

"Ehm yeah, haha I'm okay. I was just a bit clumsy and poured boiling water, down my own hand, hahaha! Stupid me right"? Ritsu tried laughing it off, but Masamune saw the tears forming at Ritsu's eyes. He took Ritsu's right hand and looked at it.

"Damn Onodera, it looks a bit red, let me into your apartment so I can take look at this". Ritsu was wondering_ 'Hell? Should I let him in? What if he tries something funny?'._ but Ritsu knew that it would be the best, so he let Masamune into his apartment without any drama.

Lull me too sleep with your kisses.

Masamune motioned Ritsu to the kitchen, where Masamune found some band-aid and something to disinfect it with (Masamune had finally gotten Ritsu to buy a first-aid kit since he was rather clumsy), he returned to Ritsu who was sitting on the kitchen chair.

"So... Why were you making tea at 1.44 at night? I thought that you didn't have that lot of work to do"?

Ritsu looked at Masamune a little shy and maybe... ashamed?

"Yes I didn't have that much work to do, but then I remembered your big speech about tidying my apartment up, and well yeah.. if you haven't noticed, it looks like you can actually live in this apartment now" - Ritsu motioned with his good hand around the apartment. And yes; Masamune could see the changes of the apartment, it was actually _very _impressing how much Ritsu had worked on it, and '_OHMYGOD_'? was all that clothes there on the floor actually; FOLDED?

'Wow...' Masamune thought to himself, - _'the guy sure can clean up when he first starts'._

Lull me too sleep with your promises.

"But yeah, I couldn't sleep after that, so I decided to make some tea obviously and well.. now I have a burned hand, you are in my apartment, ruining your own nights sleep because of _me_ and I will probably not sleep at all tonight, I am quite the insomniac" Ritsu joked. Masamune couldn't help but laugh at the joke, he knew that when Ritsu had a lot to think about, he couldn't fall asleep.

"Then and there! You're all fixed up"! Masamune said with a smile. Ritsu looked at the band-aid, Masamune had put on him and smiled to himself, - "wow! that didn't hurt at all"! Ritsu caught eye contact with Masamune's beautiful hazel brown eyes and couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you Takano-san".

Masamune was a little taken aback by Ritsu, did Ritsu seriously just send him one of those rare, genuine and beautiful smiles to him? Oh how he had longed for those smiles... he had only seen that smile from faraway, when Ritsu either spoke with an author on the phone or joked and laughed with Kisa, Mino and Hatori. But now it was finally his turn, his turn for 10 years since high school that, _that_ genuine and beautiful smile was send to him. Masamune looked deep into those beautiful, emerald green eyes he loved so very much, and it was as if Ritsu looked at him with, happiness, accept and what looked like; _love_?

Lull me too sleep with your touch.

Masamune leaned forward so that his lips were barely touching Ritsu's. Ritsu was feeling very nervous and didn't know what to do, he had a longtime ago accepted the fact that he still loved Masamune, but he wasn't quite ready to give Masamune what he wanted, just yet. Deep down inside, he didn't mind giving Masamune some of the things that would be coming more often.

The closer Ritsu came to confessing his love to Masamune, the less he would be shy about kissing, touching or just looking at Masamune. Ritsu couldn't take the wait anymore and kissed Masamune on the lips, it was a soft kiss, and there wasn't the slightest of pressure. Masamune's eyes opened wide and didn't really know what he should do; Ritsu had actually kissed him! Masamune composed himself again, when Ritsu draw away from his lips and pulled Ritsu back. He started licking Ritsu's lower lip, that quivered by the soft licks from his tongue. Ritsu let out a soft sigh, and without not much hesitation, he opened his mouth and granted access to Masamune.

Ritsu and Masamune was lip-locked, god knows how long. While they had been exploring each others mouths; Masamune had moved himself and Ritsu to Ritsu's couch and he was now laying on top of Ritsu, kissing his throat at the minute and enjoying the moans escaping from Ritsu's mouth. Masamune felt Ritsu's hands on his stomach pushing him away, Masamune looked into Ritsu's eyes and he felt kind of scared, he was afraid of Ritsu telling him that he should get out of his apartment. Ritsu had his trait mark blush on his face and his lower lip was quivering, but he still whispered without no hesitation in his ways - "Take me to my bedroom". Masamune looked disbelieving at Ritsu but granted Ritsu his wish, who was he to deny Ritsu?

Lull me too sleep with your confessings.

When Masamune had Ritsu on the bed, he shifted over so he was on top of Ritsu. But it wasn't long before he was surprised, because suddenly he was rolled over and he had Ritsu on top of him. He looked up at a smirking Ritsu, who still had a blush on his face, but he had also this, very sexy look in his eyes.

"Wow Ritsu, you look so damn sexy like that", Masamune whispered. Ritsu blushed even more, but got self satisfied by Masamune's words. Ritsu bend down to Masamune's ear, so close that his breath was tingling Masamune's ear, and with his new found confidence, he whispered - "You have had your fun with me for a while now, but now i want my fun Ma..sa..mu..ne"

Masamune groaned when Ritsu almost spelled out Masamune's name, with this unbelievable sexy voice. Masamune could also not help, the other groan that escaped from his throat, when Ritsu licked his ear-shell. Masamune thought to himself, '_Why have i never seen this side from Ritsu before? Where did my Ritsu go? And who is this sexy little, teasing devil'?_ Though those thought were running around in Masamune's mind, he couldn't be more than smugly happy, that he was going to have sex with this unbelievable sexy side from Ritsu.

Though as much as Masamune enjoyed Ritsu's sexy seducing(and trust me, he loved it) he again attacked Ritsu and showed him that Masamune was still the boss. He striped Ritsu and himself from their clothes. When they were both stark naked, Masamune twirled them around so he was now again on top of Ritsu.

Lull me too sleep with your warmth.

Ritsu and Masamune were moaning into each others mouths, while they were kissing and their private areas were grinding against each other. Ritsu brought a quivering nervous hand to his mouth and lied a path of spit from the palm of his hand to the end of his fingers. He brought the shaking nervous hand down to Masamune's cock, but stopped himself before he touched it. Masamune took a hold of Ritsu's wrist and whispered - "you've done this before, don't worry. There is nothing to be nervous for". Ritsu nodded and let Masamune lead his hand closer to his cock and Ritsu took a hold of it with slight hesitation.

Ritsu started pumping Masamune in his hand, and Masamune groaned deep in his throat and put his head on Ritsu's shoulder as support. In a matter of no time, Ritsu had made Masamune into a shaking mess, and Masamune couldn't believe how incredible it felt. "Oh god Ritsu, you're so good at it" he moaned into Ritsu's ear, as to show Ritsu _just_ how good he could make Masamune feel. Ritsu blushed by Masamune's words and whispered - "I...I can make you feel even better, if I may try", he whispered nervously.

Masamune turned his head and looked at Ritsu, Ritsu motioned him with a nervous look on his face, to roll over on his back. When Masamune was safely laying on his back, Ritsu again positioned himself on top of Masamune. Masamune groaned deep in his chest, when he felt Ritsu laying a path of kisses down Masamune's chest. Ritsu was already down at his cock and looked nervously up at Masamune. Masamune brought himself up on his elbows, and smiled down at Ritsu.

Ritsu took a deep breath and blew hot air on Masamune's cock. Masamune's breathing hitched. Before Masamune knew of it, he was engulfed by this hot warm mouth and he couldn't control his voice anymore - "R..Ritsu! God you're good"! He threatened his fingers through Ritsu's chocolate brown hair. Ritsu "hmm'ed" in satisfaction of Masamune's words, and the vibrations from Ritsu's mouth gave Masamune another wave of pleasure. Masamune couldn't take it anymore and had to move Ritsu away. He attacked Ritsu's lips and lay again on top of his love, and started grinding against him again.

He was hungry for Ritsu and before Ritsu knew of it, he was attacked himself, by Masamune's mouth on his cock - "O...oh god, T..ta..ka...! P..please stop I'm gonna cum"! Masamune removed his mouth from Ritsu and whispered - "It's Masamune", and went back to his work. Ritsu was moaning and trashing on the bed, while he was uncontrollably moaning Masamune's first name out. Ritsu couldn't believe just how undone Masamune, could make him feel by just words.

Ritsu motioned Masamune to stop and kissed Masamune. While Masamune was dominating the kiss, he started to grind a finger against Ritsu's tight entrance, and Ritsu moaned from the feeling.

Lull me too sleep with your arms.

Masamune slowly put his index finger into Ritsu's tight opening, and Ritsu moaned at the intrusion. He couldn't really help it, he loved being finger fucked by his ex lover (or just fucked actually). But he still felt embarresed by showing Masamune, how easily he could open up to him, without the slightest of pain. Masamune was now thrusting 3 fingers in and out of Ritsu, and Ritsu was becoming a quivering mess in Masamune's arms. Masamune couldn't help but moan at the scene there was before him under him.

"M..Masamune, please ah! Just do it! I need you", Ritsu was about to slap himself for sounding like such a horny little slut(well that _was_ what he felt like). But Masamune lost it at Ritsu's words, and positioned himself at Ritsu's tight entrance. He kissed Ritsu and tried to make him focus on the kiss while he slammed into Ritsu.

"Oh god Ritsu! You're so tight"! he moaned into Ritsu's mouth at the intrusion. He didn't give Ritsu time to adjust, before he was shamelessly thrusting in and out of Ritsu, while Ritsu felt minimal pain, and only focused on the pleasure. When Ritsu finally lost it, he moaned shamelessly - "O..oh god! Harder, Masamune, h...harder"!

Ritsu's words were like fuel to whatever Masamune was running on, and moaned back at Ritsu words, "Oh fuck yes Ritsu"! He was thrusting harder and faster out of Ritsu, hot little body. Ritsu could feel that his climax was _so so_ close, but he didn't want it to end to soon, since his prostate was being so deliciously abused by Masamune's thrusting.

Ritsu started trashing more in pleasure under Masamune, and was now clinging to Masamune, moaning shamelessly but also in slight sadness, because it was ending so soon, - "M..Masamune, Masamune! I...I'm coming"! It was like all the moans, words and small pleasurable screams of Ritsu's, was fuel to whatever fire Masamune was running on. "F...fuck yes Ritsu! Oh god you feel so good baby"!

Masamune loved being able to call Ritsu _baby_, since it sounded so sexy and well yes... Ritsu _is_ his baby.

This time though, Masamune reached his own climax before Ritsu did,- "N..gh, R... Ritsu!", but the feeling of Masamune's cock pulsating inside of Ritsu, and the feeling of his seed touching his prostate, brought Ritsu over the edge, - "A...ah ah, g..god Masamune!"

And then... there was almost silence in the whole of Ritsu's apartment. No sound of moaning people, a bed rocking or skin slapping. Only heavy breaths coming from the two lovers, who was coming down from they're climaxes. Masamune had Ritsu locked in his arms and Ritsu had his head just below Masamune's chin.

"I love you Ritsu" - Masamune whispered into Ritsu's ear. Ritsu gave him a tired nod and whispered back too Masamune - "I won't be able too fully give myself too you yet... _but_ please wait for me" - and Masamune knew that _that_ was Ritsu's own way of telling him "I love you too".

_Lull me too sleep with you love..._

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you liked it Reviewing is as always appreciated(: Second fanfic, first lemon :D<em>


End file.
